Divine Intervention
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Kendall and Katelyn are trying to get back to their lives after Kendall makes it clear he's in love with Katelyn. He wants to move on and try not to let his feelings for her get in the way of his career. She wants to figure out whether she wants him to or not. Their friendship is put to the ultimate tests. (Sequel to Love Story)
1. Agreed

**_What up? Guess what this is? ;) FINALLY RIGHT? So I'm sorry I haven't been a good writer and wrote for the sequel as much as I had hoped, but things have been insane! Uni starts in fall! AND I'm working this summer but I finally got the first chapter done, and FINALLY decided on a chapter title and story title because 'Love Story Sequel' wasn't gonna cut it. But I like this title because of many reasons, mostly because it's the title of one of my fave Taking Back Sunday songs (key inspiration for this sequel btw.) Anyways enjoy! -xoxo Tak_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ The only thing I own is the story line and any OC's we encounter. Also all the events that go on are 100% FICTION! No Kendall and Katelyn didn't sleep together! I wish, but they didn't! And I will let you know what IS real upon request!_**

**Recap:** _Kendall revealed to Katelyn that he was in love with her while at the Big Time Rush season 1 wrap party, after performing Times Wastin' a song he wrote for her._

* * *

Music was Kendall's downfall. But the music he played with the words he sang, made him finally gain the strength to do what was needed done. An act of God, and nothing less was what caused him to say I love you to Katelyn, now only an act of God was going to help him face her.

* * *

Two months. It had been two whole months since Katelyn last saw or heard from Kendall. Ever since he told her that he was in love with her, he seemed to disappear from the world, well her world. She'd see him tweet all the time and even see the guys on do a few interviews on T.V, but other than that, she hadn't seen him at all. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew that she didn't like it at all. What kind of person tells someone they are in love with them and then leaves them standing like an idiot on a rooftop and never comes forward again? She didn't necessarily blame him or hate him for it, she knew it was hard to tell anyone that you're in love with them, especially if you know they don't feel the same, but she was mad that he left her stuck between a rock and a hard place.

After he had confessed his feelings, they were both joined by Erin and Stephen, leaving them with no room to even talk about it. Everything from then on felt like one big awkward act they had to put on. Every word spoken, every eye-lock broken, every hug given, felt like a lie to them both. He then proceeded to leave without any indication that he was going to be back. Inside Katelyn's mind there was a million thoughts zooming. What was she to do? What would happen to their friendship? What would David think? How is she going to go on? Does she feel the same? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions. She wanted to though. And the way to get them was to talk to Kendall. But he was nowhere to be found. He ignored her calls, texts, messages, visits, etc. He was hiding as if she were the mob.

She was beginning to feel the lack of his presence take over her peace of mind. She wanted to have him back. She needed him back. She felt if she didn't hear his voice soon, she'd have a mental breakdown. She tried all the guys and they all told her that he was either busy or not with them, which she sensed was him telling the others to lie for him. She just wanted to talk to him. Or have him tell her himself that he didn't want to talk because that was better than what he was doing now.

One day when she was walking home from the organic market she knew Kendall loved, in hopes that maybe he'd be there and she'd see him but no such luck, she got a text from the blond boy himself, telling her that they needed to talk, which seemed incredibly stupid to her considering that's all she was trying to do for the past month.

Instead of texting him back, she called him. The tone rang twice before she hung up, not even knowing what she was going to say to him. She texted him back asking where he wanted to meet up to talk. She waited for his reply, walking back home still. When she got inside her house, that's when he answered, letting her know that he wanted to meet in the park where this whole mess began. She sighed. She didn't want to go back there. That place felt too sacred for them to end up fighting in. Nonetheless she had to see him and get some answers, even if it meant having a worse memory replace the good ones at the park.

Katelyn told him she'd be there in ten minutes. She changed out of her sweats and into a pair of jean shorts. She grabbed her car keys and got in the car. She drove to the park, currently filled with hundreds of little kids playing, and waited in the parking lot. She searched the area and found Kendall talking to a little black haired girl. She groaned at him for being adorable. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked over to him, crossing the playing children. The little girl whom he was talking to stayed there even after Katelyn arrived. Kendall gave Katelyn a half apologetic smile and tried to get the little girl to go away for a bit.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The little girl asked.

"No, she's just my friend." Kendall answered politely.

"Why isn't she your girlfriend? Why aren't you his girlfriend?" The little girl asked.

They both looked at each other awkwardly. "Well he never asked me to be that's why." Katelyn answered.

"Why didn't you ask her?" She demanded from Kendall.

"She already has a boyfriend; otherwise I would have asked her out in a heartbeat." He answered, avoiding Katelyn's gaze. She blushed and smiled inwardly.

"Why don't you break up with your boyfriend for him?" The little girl asked innocently.

Katelyn felt awkward now. Truth be told, over the past few weeks she felt like breaking up with David would help her decide how she felt about Kendall, but she didn't want to lose him if she didn't feel the same as Kendall.

"Why don't you run a long and play with the other kids for a bit?" Kendall suggested. She made a silly face at him before running away.

"Sorry about that." He apologized to Katelyn.

"It's okay. Who was she?" Katelyn asked.

"Just a little fan. She recognized me and asked if I'd play with her." He replied.

"That's so sweet of you." Katelyn said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." He said with an equally kind smile. This felt wrong to both of them. They were both being too polite, which was not them at all. Three months ago, they'd have been running around the park playing like the big kids they are, making jokes and laughing, and calling each other 'doofus' and 'loser.' But now, they felt like strangers who knew too much about the other before meeting.

"You look good." Kendall said awkwardly. He was sincere in his compliment though. Katelyn always looked good, but after not seeing her for a while, he was reminded of how beautiful she truly was.

"Thanks." She replied. "You too."

Silence fell for a brief moment.

"So… um we need to talk." He finally said, reminding them of why they were there in the first place.

"Well I've been trying to these past few weeks, but you kept avoiding me like a coward!" She said angrily, finally getting back the ferocity from the topic.

"I'm sorry. I just needed time-"

"Time?! Kendall of all the people who would need time I would be the one who needed it the most when you declared your feelings, but no, I didn't need time, I needed you so I could stop feeling like crap every time I thought about what you said. You left me hanging for so long that I don't even think you really meant what you said." Katelyn ranted.

"I meant it Kate, I did." Kendall muttered. "I still do."

"Then why'd you avoid me? Why'd you pretend like I didn't exist and what you said never happened?" She asked, exasperated.

"BecauseIwasafraid." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Because I was afraid, okay!" He exclaimed. "I was afraid that you were going to be the one to avoid me and ignore me. I was afraid you were gonna tell me you didn't feel the same or worse, that we can't be friends all because of what I said."

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because that's what happens to me. I either break someone's heart or they break mine, so to avoid that, I cut the ties, but also you've done that before. When I lied to David and then when we slept together." He explained. He avoided her eyes, fearing she'd see the tears that were forming.

"That was all different Kendall." She argued. "You were still hiding your feelings then. You never told me why you did all that. At the time I just thought it was because you were being a jerk, which you never were so I got scared too. And now, I'm not as scared, but I'm confused because I don't know what to say or do and the only one I can talk to who knows about everything is you, and you didn't want to talk before."

Kendall looked shamefully away. He didn't think that he not talking to her was going to hurt her this much. At first he thought she'd have dismissed his confession and be on her merry way with David, but every time she called, it felt like she wanted to make it clear she never would love him, and that's why he couldn't take hearing her voice or seeing her name and face. It was all a painful reminder of his love for her being turned down.

"I'm here now and I need to talk because it's been killing me too." Kendall said. "It's been killing me since before I admitted it. It's been killing me since I first started having feelings for you."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" She asked.

"Because it was easier to pretend that I didn't want you like that than to ruin our friendship." He answered. "I don't want to lose you Kate. I never did."

"What makes you think you will?"

"You're with David," was all he could say.

"Again with this. So what? Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't still be friends with you. Yes you're in love with me, but neither of you own me. I can do what I want. I am my own person and if I want to be with David then I can. If I want to have sex with you, then I can. If I want to stay you're friend or have feelings for you, then I can, but please Kendall, don't assume I'm going to stop being your friend because of David."

Kendall looked up at her in awe. He had never seen her be so livid. Frankly, he liked her that way. She didn't let any one tear her down and control her, not in matters of the heart or life.

If there was ever a worse moment to kiss her it was this, but he found himself leaning down and brushing his lips on hers anyways. It was rash and impulsive, just like the decision to do it. Before he could pull away he felt her hands move up to his cheeks. She briefly pulled him back in before pushing him away and slapping him.

She was angry. Beyond angry. She was fuming. She glared at him straight in the eyes and walked away, fuming. Kendall kicked himself mentally for his utter stupidity.

"Katelyn wait!" He called to her. The children at the park were now staring at them. The little girl from earlier looked like she were about to cry, making Kendall feel a million times worse. He ran after Katelyn, making sure not to touch her and cause a scene. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Don't you fucking dare Kendall." She said in a low voice so only he heard. "Sorry isn't going to cut it. I am through with all of these games. You need to stand up and love me like a man, or forget about it entirely because you can not keep doing this; kissing me whenever you feel like it, getting jealous of David, telling me you're in love with me just to disappear and ignore me."

"What do you want me to say then?!" He argued. "I've been killing myself everyday since I told you. I can't help but want you, to hold you, to kiss you. You've become this permanent mark in my mind that whenever I try to even do everyday things, I'm painfully reminded that I am in love with a girl who has no feelings for me whatsoever! And that's not what hurts. What hurts is that I ruined everything between me and you by just telling you."

"When did I say they were ruined? If they were ruined, I wouldn't have a called a million times, or begged the guys to let me talk to you, or have come here today. I wanted to talk to you so it wouldn't be ruined Kendall!" Katelyn said, exasperated. "You're my best friend Kendall and I felt like I was going to lose you."

"I am?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." She replied as if it were obvious. "You make me laugh when I'm sad, you're always there for me when I need you, you do anything I need you to do, no matter how ridiculous, when I cry, you're there to catch every tear and then cheer me up, because you know me so well. I don't want to lose all of that just because I'm not in love with you." She confessed.

She didn't realize how tired she was until she began telling him all these things. She just wanted them to forgive and forget so she could go home and relax for the first time in two months.

Kendall silently studied her. He could see the stress taking over her face. The faint mauve bags under her eyes were enough to tell him he had already caused her enough pain. He wanted to apologize but he knew it would just cause her to get angrier.

"Come here." He whispered to her. She shook her head in refusal, so he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I can't change what I did, but I wish I could. I know you don't want to hear, it but I truly am sorry. I don't want this to be what gets between us. Actually I don't want anything to get between us, not even me being in love with you. If you want me to be your best friend forever, I will with such honor and pride that it puts knights to shame. I just never want to lose you again. No matter what."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Let's make a pact to never let anything get between us. Where we are always going to stay friends even if it's killing one of us to only be just friends. Because the fact of the matter is, I just want you in my life for a long time. What do you say?"

"I say, yes. Whatever keeps us friends is good enough for me." She said. She took the hand he was holding and let her fingers go through his, and squeezed it. "Friends till the end, no breaks, bumps, or bruises that can't be healed, agreed?"

"Agreed."


	2. How About Some Help?

**_I know it took me a while to get both the first chapter and this chapter out, but things in my life are hectic. I'll spare you all a long author's note and just say I'm busy having a real life sadly. Anyways I am seriously craving really good, really well written Kendall and Jo/Katelyn fics that I haven't already read and aren't my own, so if you know some or are writing one, leave it in a review and I'll tell you all what I thought of it! Enjoy! -xoxo Tak Disclaimer: All of this is fictitious unless otherwise said by me! Or even the actors involved. _**

* * *

Before filming for season two of Big Time Rush could begin, they all needed one more large celebration. It was more of a 'We're Going to Round 2,' type of celebration. Scott Fellows was holding it at his house and had invited everyone on the cast and crew. Naturally everyone was excited to see and work with one another again.

The guys had just come back from doing a whole bunch of band work and were ready to take it easy for a bit.

"I love a good party." Carlos said, sinking into his chair with a fresh glass of lemonade. They were all sitting around the small fire pit in Scott's backyard, sharing stories about the summer and what they all wanted for season 2.

"I just want a girlfriend." James said. "I got beat up the last time girls interacted with me."

The guys all rolled their eyes. Katelyn and Erin laughed at him.

"I want something dramatic. Something so shocking and heart wrenching, it makes audiences cry." Erin said.

"Oooh like a hardcore love triangle or death!" Katelyn agreed.

"Maybe a harsh break up!" Erin added.

Kendall looked at Katelyn, hoping that wasn't going to be in the future of their characters. He'd hate to have to stop kissing her. He knew it was pointless to want her still, after their pact and everything, but he couldn't just shake off two years of building feelings.

The whole time he had seen her since the pact, he fought of urges to steal her away from the world and kiss her endlessly. Even now, as they all talked, he wanted to grab her hand and pull her aside and press his lips against her slightly glossed lips. They were distracting him from actual conversations with her. Any part of her was distracting. Even her name caused him to lose track of everything around him.

He felt like he was back to square one of their relationship after he had accepted his feelings. Being just friends with her was like getting to wear amazing clothes but not actually owning them. It was a waste of heart and time. He had already decided that enough was enough. He was going to try to get over her, soon, so their friendship wouldn't be more compromised.

It was worse that he couldn't tell anyone about it. He didn't want it going around and having her get in trouble by David. Though he had told the guys that he told Katelyn he was in love with her and trusted them to not say a word. He counted on them to help him, though those days when he was avoiding her, he couldn't even look at other girls without feeling sick. But they were with him every step of the way.

They took him out, sightseeing, snowboarding, playing hoops, anything that didn't have women in it. He even went to a few concerts for his favorite bands. That's where he, and the guys, came to realize that he needed to face Katelyn to begin the healing process, so he did, and now, it was a little less cruel.

"Kendall!" Katelyn called. He looked at her and noticed everyone was staring.

"You okay dude?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, confused.

"Well we asked you if you wanted to go with us to get food and you didn't reply." James said.

"We actually asked several times, and you kind of just stared into space." Carlos corrected.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'm lost in my own world." He said with a shrug.

"Well let's go eat then." Carlos said. Kendall hung back for a bit, taking one last sip of his lemonade. Logan stayed back with him.

"You sure you're okay?" Logan asked.

"Dude, I'm fine!" Kendall assured.

"It took Katelyn saying your name to bring you back, so it makes me wonder, what were you lost in?" Logan informed.

"Thoughts about how I have to stop letting my love for her get in the way of my life. Obviously it's not working." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"It's going to be hard Kendall, trust me, but if anyone can push through, it's you." Logan said encouragingly.

"We both know that's wishful thinking Logie." Kendall said. He didn't wait for Logan's response, instead he walked towards the others to eat.

After everyone ate, Scott began to air Big Time Video, which was set to air before the season finale did on the network. No one had seen the final cuts for it yet so Scott wanted to have everyone together to watch it himself. Everyone laughed and reminisced about filming the episode; especially the music video for "City is Ours."

Katelyn had loved being part of the guys' first serious music video. The song was a personal favorite of hers by them. She remembered how Kendall played it for her for the first time when they were waiting for a scene. It had been an accident, but she forced him to let her hear the whole thing.

Katelyn then remembered what happened those days of filming. That was the week when she had been singing with Kendall in the hallways. They'd sing one every day to get everyone pumped before filming. She smiled to herself as she thought about it.

"What are you so smiley about?" Erin asked.

"I love this episode!" Katelyn replied, which was mostly honest. She snuck a glance at Kendall who was watching with a smile on his face. She liked it when he smiled. It exposed his oh-so-cute dimples. She hadn't seen that smile all day, and there it was now. She hadn't been able to hold a convo with him all day either, which made her wonder why she ever thought being just friends after he was in love with her would work.

David and her were still together, but it was hard for her to go out with him and even kiss him while she was keeping all these secrets and maybe even feelings for Kendall from him. He was her boyfriend after all. Her loyalties lied with him, yet she kept doing things that pushed her towards Kendall. And they'd always go to Kendall. He was her best friend and he was her costar. No matter what, she'd be stuck with him for a good chunk of her life, but she really needed to keep herself in check.

She came to a conclusion that she was going to help Kendall move on from her. As a friend, it was her job to make sure he was happy. She got up and walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"In the middle of the show?" He questioned.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Seriously? It's not like we don't know what's going to happen Kendall."

He shrugged and got up.

"So I've been thinking." She began as they walked out into Scott's backyard.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." He joked, earning him a playful shove.

"Shut up and listen!" She demanded. "Ever since we promised to be friends until the end, it's obviously not working out the way we hoped."

"What gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically, getting another shove.

"I'm serious Kendall! I hate being awkward with you! It's unnatural." She told him.

"I know. I hate it to, but we can't just go back to pretending nothing happened." Kendall stated. "We're in too deep to fill up the whole all the way."

"You never make sense with your analogies." Katelyn said, rolling her eyes. "But I know what you're getting at. But we need to try. We need to start talking again and hanging out and being actual friends, otherwise, we won't be able to work the same way."

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked. He didn't really understand where she was going with all of this.

"I'm going to help you get over me." She told him.

"How?"

"By getting you a girlfriend. Someone who'll get your mind off me, and who's better for you. A girl who'll love you more than the world." Katelyn explained.

Though her idea was amiable, all Kendall could think was, _"I want that someone to be you."_


	3. Another David?

_**Hey guys! I start college in like a day and I know this summer I was supposed to not only give you this story but update it a lot but the stress from starting college and not having a laptop slowed my process and it's only going to be slower and I feel horrible about it! Sorry! I still love you all tho! And will do my best to write a lot and get chapters out! Bear with me please! Also, this summer has been an emotional wreck with the show ending and the tour ending (which I went to and got to be WWG at my show! BEST EVER!) and the craziness that is saying goodbye to friends and dealing with college things and the stress! I hope you all had a great summer tho! If not, then heres to the Fall! -xoxo Tak**_

* * *

First table read of the season. Everyone had fresh scripts and fresh ideas to make this season the best one yet. There were changes coming in, and everyone could feel it. Scott already told them all that they want to show a slightly more mature side of the show, since demographics were late tweens to early and mid teens.

There were also fresh faces in the normal crowd. One in particular was going to be staying for most of the season if the fans liked him. Kendall was not fond of this new addition. Not the guy himself, but the character that he was going to be playing.

"Here is the face of one Jett Stetson." Scott announced, introducing everyone to David Cade. David said hi to everyone and sat down next to Katelyn. "As everyone has probably already read, Jett is our game changer for this episode, along with a few more surprises here and there. I want you all to treat David better than you treat everyone else. For now."

Everyone laughed. They did a quick icebreaker game to help everyone get to know each other before beginning the read through. Kendall smiled at David, but moped during the read through when he wasn't talking. Jett was going to be the bump in his only way to being with Katelyn. He could feel this was going to be a problem.

After the read through with notes, they took a break to get some lunch. Scott pulled Katelyn aside to talk to her. "I want you to hang out with David for a bit, develop some chemistry to help you both really get into character for this episode. I want the viewers to really feel that Jo and Jett could have a thing."

"I don't know how much I can promise, but I'll definitely get that building." Katelyn told Scott.

"Oh one more thing, don't tell Kendall what I told you." Scott said in a hush tone.

"Why not?" Katelyn asked.

"I need his reactions to be…. genuine." Scott replied. Katelyn nodded. Scott let her go join the others for lunch, where Kendall immediately approached her.

"What'd Scott want?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, just a few notes for me, not really important." She shrugged off. Kendall eyed her suspiciously, but accepted it.

Instead of walking over to Erin and Ciara like usual, Katelyn walked over to David, who was sitting at a table by himself. Kendall didn't follow, instead watched them with a light glare.

"Hi!" Katelyn greeted David.

"Hey, Katelyn right?" He asked to confirm. She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. So glad to see a new face around here." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Nice to meet you too. And thanks, glad I have a new face." He joked, making her laugh.

"Funny too!" She added. They talked, trying to get to know each other a bit. She told him what Scott wanted them to do, which David agreed to.

"Oh, and we can't tell Kendall, so if he asks-"

"We're just talking." David finished for her.

"Exactly!" She said with a smirk.

Kendall ate his lunch quietly with the guys, observing Katelyn and David talking animatedly about who knew what. Kendall wasn't going to kid himself and say that this didn't bother him. Yes Katelyn was free to talk to whom ever she wanted, but it hurt Kendall to see her talking to David. Ugh it was always a David that was going to get in the way of him and her. Kendall was beginning to loathe that name.

"Kendall!" James called to the blond boy who was still staring at Katelyn and David.

"Huh?" Kendall responded, breaking his glare.

"Dude the more you stare, the worse it's going to make you feel." Carlos advised.

"I can't help it okay." Kendall said looking down.

"Which is why we're going to take you out tonight and get you a new girl to play with." James said, patting Kendall on the back.

"Funny, Katelyn's been having similar ideas about helping me." Kendall said with a dry chuckle.

The other three boys looked at Kendall with sad glances. They wanted their friend back, the playful, happy one who never let a single thing bring him down this way. They knew that when it came to getting his heart broken, Kendall was the one who'd take it the hardest. They each held a look of dismay for their best friend. Before they could attempt to cheer him up again, they had to get back to the table read. Kendall put on his little façade and went back to work like the professional he was.

Afterwards though, when everyone was heading home for the day and Kendall was alone, he went back to sulking in silence, the only way he wasn't going to be told that he has to get over Katelyn, because frankly, he didn't want to. He was in love with her, he had accepted that fate when he told her, getting over her was just going to prove he never actually was in love. He firmly believed that you only get one true love, and his was Katelyn, no one else.

He was going to let the others do what they needed to come to terms with how he felt, even if it was pretending to fall for another girl. He knew it was the only way the guys and Katelyn would be good again. But here he was making more sacrifices for the sake of his loved ones' happiness. His happiness seemed so inevitable now when the one thing that would make him happy would be happier if he were with someone else.

"Kendall you coming?" Logan asked, finding the boy standing in the middle of his empty dressing room.

"Oh um yeah." Kendall said following Logan out. Where they were headed, only the James knew.

"This will be good for you, trust us." Logan whispered to Kendall while James drove.

Kendall shrugged. "If you say so."


	4. Drunk Callings

_**Well well well, look at what I have here, chapter 4! After what? Like a month? I'm sorry I am lacking on time and this story needs to get done but is also really boring right now but I'm trying to liven it up a bit! Please stand by tho because it will take longer for me to finish chapters! Hopefully I get time to work on the next one! College is killing me tho! Wah! Oh well, enjoy my lovelies! Read and Review so I can get some motivation for the next chapter! -xoxo Tak! P.S. All things are fictional! And also, underage drinking is illegal and just don't do it bro!**_

* * *

If his three best friends were ever collectively wrong about something so much, it was taking Kendall to a club and getting him so drunk he could barely tell left from right. Why? Because he was now stuck between two girls he barely knew and he was pretty sure one of them was trying to take his pants off in the middle of the dance floor. But because Kendall was drunk, he didn't really know what was going on and was pretty sure that neither of them knew either. He let them dance and grind on him, he even grinded back, but something in the back of his head was begging him to stop. The song ended and there was a brief moment of silence. It was enough to push the voice forward a bit and Kendall to stop.

"I'm gonna get a drink." He told one of them, who didn't seem to care too much, letting him go before finding someone else to dance on.

Kendall walked straight to the small area where his friends were. James was getting a lap dance by some girl that vaguely resembled his girlfriend Halston, while Logan was seducing his way into a brunette girl's pant. Carlos was mostly sitting by himself on his, probably texting Cassie to tell her he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to in hopes he'd be able to stand by those words later on. Kendall sat next to Carlos and told him he was going to get some fresh air. Carlos nodded and let him go.

At first Kendall was only going to step out for a little while, but ended up walking away entirely. He wanted, no, he _needed_ a clear head. He breathed in the warm air and almost choked. His lungs had been clouded by the club atmosphere, causing the fresh air to seem almost toxic to his system.

Kendall walked far, far away from that place. His better judgment was always impeded by alcohol, and he most definitely didn't want it to make him do things he'd regret more than sleeping with Kayslee again, which was the worst thing that could happen. But he was already drunk. His loneliness was beginning to consume him again, making him wish he had someone to go to or be with. His emotions had been high strung and jumbled since morning, but the alcohol in his system was causing them to sort themselves in a weird manner. All he could make out though was that he wanted to see Katelyn. Or at least talk to her; uncensored and honestly, something that was hard to do these days.

Kendall found a bench and sat on it, after feeling it, making sure it wasn't a drunken mirage. He took his phone out of his pocket and tried calling Katelyn. After a few failed attempts at calling the right person, Kendall finally dialed Katelyn's number and waited for her to pick up, but she didn't.

_"Hey! You've reached Katelyn. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you leave me a message, I'll call you back."_

The sound of her voice was enough to make Kendall believe she was there. He closed his eyes and imagined her speaking into the phone while recording the message. But shortly, that image began to waiver into just her smiling up at Kendall with her big brown eyes that glistened no matter how dark it was.

"God you're so fucking pretty. Why won't you love me?" Kendall sighed. After that he sat on the bench, thinking about Katelyn in every which way he could. Most of them ending up with them kissing. One image in particular made Kendall feel physical pain in his lower half, alerting him that he really needed to stop thinking about her this way.

"Why do I have to be in love with you?" He asked her image.

"Because she's everything you want and more." He answered for himself. He sighed again before lying on the bench and falling asleep. He was woken an hour later by three very concerned best friends who were also very wasted and could barely give him the proper scolding he deserved. Instead they did their best to pick him up and get him into the cab. They all leaned on one another to walk the few feet to the cab.

"Kindle why you leave?" Logan slurred. "We all was lookin for you. Da hot girls said you didn't wan fuck. Why?"

"They were so hot, why'd you not get it in?" James asked, equally as wasted.

Carlos was the least drunk sitting in the front of the cab. He was mostly quiet, trying to get each boy to one of his home safely.

"I don't want to, they aren't Katelyn." Kendall told his friends.

"You has to if you wanna get over Katelyn." James said.

"But I love her! I don't want to be over her!" Kendall argued.

"Fine then. Be sad fucking all the time then." Logan yelled at Kendall. He huffed and turned his back to Kendall.

Kendall sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the night. They got to Carlos's house where they all ended up crashing for the night. The next day they each woke up hung over and slightly confused as to what happened.

Carlos was the first to wake, realizing it was almost noon.

"Guys wake up." He told them. None of them stirred. He tried again, slightly louder, but they didn't budge, resulting in him chucking the pillows on the couch at each one of them.

"What's your fucking problem?" James groaned, using the pillow as a face cover.

"Get up it's noon!" Carlos said as he pushed himself off the couch and onto his feet, feeling the normal head rush collide with his hangover.

"Ten more hours please." Logan mumbled into the floor, passed out by the coffee table.

"Get up!" Carlos groaned loudly. He almost tripped over Kendall who was crashed on the beanbag, his tall legs taking over most of the floor in front of the couch. Carlos lightly kicked Kendall to wake him up as well.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, rolling over so his head was sucked into the beanbag.

"You assholes gotta get up now, otherwise we are gonna get killed by Scott for not being in the studio." Carlos said. He walked to the bathroom to wake himself up further.

James groaned but realized what Carlos was saying was true.

Carlos came back and squirted them all with water until they at least opened their eyes.

"God damn Carlos!" Logan yelled, wiping the water off his face.

"That better be water or so help me, I am not afraid of kicking your Latino ass!" James added, using the pillow to dry his face.

Logan and James both lay awake now, refusing to move. Kendall on the other hand wasn't affected by the water or yelling. He was awake, but not because of Carlos's attempts. He realized that it was not only the next day but the whole night was a big blur to him, except for one small detail; his call to Katelyn which didn't end until he had said a few not so platonic things into her voicemail.

"Fuck." He breathed into the beanbag. His head shot up and he attempted to get up, stumbling over his own lanky legs.

"You okay there, K-Dawg?" James asked, watching the blond boy try to get a grip over his disoriented and hung over body and mind.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Kendall asked the others. All he could remember was the phone call he made and parts of what he said all night.

"We went out, got drunk, met girls, had a good time, that is until you up and left and we went looking for your trashed ass." Logan explained as much as he recollected from the night.

"And you didn't sleep with that hot brunette who was clearly trying to get in your pants." James added.

Kendall rolled his eyes at that. He looked over at Carlos who stayed quiet, not adding anything, though his eyes definitely spoke volumes, signaling to Kendall that he had to talk to him in private to know more.

"Who wants breakfast?" Carlos asked cheerily, turning to the rest of them. They all mumbled yes, and Carlos went to see what was in the kitchen. He came back with a frown on. "We have no food."

"What do you mean no food?" James asked.

"I mean there is no bread, eggs, or milk!" Carlos replied to the dumb question.

"Then let's go out and get some!" Logan said enthusiastically. James threw a pillow at him.

"If we're gonna leave, at least lets leave to go eat, unless of course, Logan wants to be the one to make breakfast with a hangover?" Kendall suggested.

"I think we're better off starving than having me cook so lets just do what you said before." Logan said.

They got up, slowly, and left the house, calling a cab instead of driving because none of them felt fit to be behind wheels still.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver. They all looked at one another trying to think of something but Kendall blurted out the only place he could think of, the diner across from the set studio where he would get to eat breakfast with Katelyn.

She came across his mind for the first time in hours, making him smile at first then frown again. He was still not ready to move on from her.

The driver got them to the diner and Kendall paid the fare. Logan and James ran inside to grab a booth while Carlos hung back waiting for Kendall.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"I should be asking you that question." Kendall joked. "What happened last night?"

"When?"

"After I left."

"Well…" Carlos began to tell Kendall as much as he remembered of the night, which was comparatively more than any of the boys. "You were pretty trashed when we found you. You had your phone in your hands and you were crying into it, saying that you loved it. Which was pretty insane even for a drunk person but then I saw the screen flicker and it ended a call to Katelyn."

"Fuck!" Kendall mumbled. "What else did I say?"

"Lots of things but I can only remember the 'I love you's and something about being with her being the best thing." Carlos recalled.

Kendall cursed himself for his idiocy in drunk calling the blonde girl. He thanked Carlos for at least enlightening him on it and they both entered the diner, only to find James and Logan conversing with Erin, her boyfriend Stephen, and of course the only person Kendall was hoping to avoid for the day, Katelyn.


End file.
